Salah Soal
by Hikamiki
Summary: Natsu dkk ulangan. Tapi, soal yang harus mereka isi tertukar dan berhubungan dengan Indonesia. Mind to read?


Hi, minna! Salam kenal! Kami baru di dunia fanfiction ini, kita suka nyasar loh di fandom lain, jadi jangan heran yah kalo kami ini ada di mana-mana(?) meskipun kami baru menulis 3 fiction. Oh ya dan satu lagi! KENAPA Kami? Karena kami ada dua bukan berkepribadian dua loh. Kalo mau tau ... LIAT AJA DI PROFIL –Autor kurang ajar-

Dah ah cape basa basinya, lagi puasa nih. Tapi tetap semangat *YOSHAAAAA..."

Desclaimer : *dengan bangga menyebutkan*Hiro Mashima

Rating : K

Genre : Humor / Parody

WARNING : SEGALA KE JELEKKAN ADA DISINI DAN SELALU MENGGUNAKAN EYD ( Ejaan Yang Dirusak)

Summary : Natsu dkk ulangan, tapi soal yang harus mereka isi tertukar dan berhubungan dengan Indonesia. Mine to read?

Salah Soal

Di pagi hari yang cerah, terbukti dari kilat yang menyambar-nyambar, ujan turun dengan keroyokan, dan banyak pohon yang terbang kesana-kemari. Moooooooooooo...* suara sapi terbang*

- Oke langsung aja ke topik-

Di Sekolah ternama Fairy Tail's High School, di salah satu ruang kelas.

"Ohayou ..." Teriak Happy Sensei sehat ceria di depan kelas

" Ohayou Sensei!" teriak balik murid-murid gak kalah kenceng.

"Sesuai janji hari ini ulangan, oke?"

" Yoshhaaaa..." Levy tampak bersemangat sementara Happy Sensei membagikan soal.

Setelah soal dibagikan rata kemurid-murid, tampak wajah-wajah pucat menghiasi kelas. Mari kita intip beberapa orang

1. **Siapakah presiden RI pertama ?**

Natsu : Presiden itu apa? * malah balik nanya =.=*

Lucy : Bapak gua!

Gray : Kasih tau gak yaaa?

Erza : Mavis Vermilion

Cana : Yang jelas bir lebih enak *malah gak nyambung*

Levy : Mavis V. *untuk pertama kalinya seorang Levy mencontek*

Juvia : Mau presiden atau apa kek! Tetep Gray – sama yang pertama di hati Juvia *satu orang lagi yang gak nyambung*

Gajeel : Acnologia kali.

2.** Sebutkan sila ke-4 dari pancasila ?**

Natsu : Siapa lagi itu pancasila? Kok Happy Sensei gak pernah cerita? *kesel*

Lucy : ?

Gray : Disebutin gak yaa?

Erza : Patuh dan suka Bermusyawarah *malah dasa darma*

Cana : *sambil mabok* Kerakyatan yang di pimpin oleh hikmah kebijaksanaan dalam permusyawaratan/perwakilan.

Levy : Go google it!

Juvia : Berakit-rakit dahulu berenang-renang ketepian

Gajeel : No coment

3**. Apa tujuan Belanda menjajah Indonesia ?**

Natsu : Meneketehe! Di sinikan Jepang bukan Indonesia *makin kesel*

Lucy : mencari penyihir bintang

Gray : Mencari rempah – rempah

Erza : Mungkin karena Indonesia punya utang ke Belanda

Cana : Keabisan pasokan bir

Levy : Go google it!

Juvia : Di Belanda jarang ada air

Gajeel : Pengen ngerebut resep rahasia Krabby Patty (?)

4.** Indonesia merdeka pada...**

Natsu : Kemauannya sendiri !

Lucy : Tahun 5 masehi

Gray : Pada saat gw belom lahir

Erza : Tuntutan rakyat

Cana : Saat sihir nirvana dan lubang anima bergabung

Levy : *mati kutu* kehendak Tuhan

Juvia : saat tenggelamnya kota Atlantis

Gajeel : Tahun 777 bulan ke-7 tanggal 7 jam 7 menit ke-7 detik ke-7

5.** Padi dan Kapas pada lambang DKI Jakarta melambangkan...**

Natsu : Makanan dan benda

Lucy : Sama-sama dari tumbuhan

Gray : Kutukan bulan (?)

Erza : Kemakmuran

Cana : Kalo bir gw tau!

Levy : *Nelen Rautan* Go google it!

Juvia : Kenapa gak lambang cinta aja!?

Gajeel : Yang jelas bukan besi

6.** Siapakah Bung Tomo itu?**

Natsu : Pacarnya Lucy mungkin

Lucy : Saudaranya Bung Sting dan Bung Rogue

Gray : Tukang es di pinggir kali

Erza : Ksatria Baja Hitam

Cana : Kalo ganteng pacar gw

Levy : Penulis novel

Juvia : Yang jelas gak ada hubungannya dengan Gray – sama

Gajeel : Gak kenal tuh! Gak penting banget.

7.** Angin kencang berputar diperut bumi**

** Rumah-rumah menari balet**

** Pohon tercabut hingga keakar**

** Sungguh dahsyat angin mengamuk**

**Larik bermajas pada kutipan puisi berikut...**

Natsu : Wih, hebat. Rumah bisa menari balet *kagum*

Lucy : Baris pertama dan kedua

Gray : Angin mulu! Gak ada es?

Erza : Baris 1&2

Cana : Berputar-putar *mabuk*

Levy : *dengan sangat yakin* baris pertama dan kedua

Juvia : Juvia gak tau!

Gajeel : Masuk angin (?)

8. **The leaf have colour...**

Natsu : Kolor ijo –nyontek ke Gray tapi salah liat dikit-

Lucy : Green

Gray : Colour ijo

Erza : Green

Cana : Hah?! Kolor? *nengok ke Natsu*

Levy : Green

Juvia : Green

Gajeel : Rainbow

9.** Wendy...pot bunga hingga jatuh.**

Natsu : Disenggol

Lucy : Mendorong

Gray : Dikutuk

Erza : Melototin

Cana : Disihir

Levy : Menyenggol

Juvia : Dikejar

Gajeel : Dilempar

10.** Jalan jalan ke Kota Makasar**

** Jangan lupa beli markisa**

** Bagaimana agar jadi anak pintar**

** Tolong beri tahu aku caranya**

** Baleslah pantun tersebut!**

Natsu : Gak tau ah!

Lucy : Jalan jalan ke empang

Liat Natsu Gray main hajar

Caranya itu gampang

Tinggal lu aja belajar

Gray : Liat Natsu dimakan buaya

Kasih tau gak ya...?

Erza : Jalan jalan kemakasar

Jangan lupa beli buah dukuh

Kalau mau jadi anak pintar

Belajarlah dengan sungguh sungguh

Cana : Ngapain sih pake bales pantun segala! Tinggal belajar aja juga jadi.

Gajeel : Belanja kepasar

Jangan lupa beli kaset

Kalau ingin pintar

Makanya itu otak jangan koslet! *ngajak ribut*

Juvia : Bales aja sendiri! Gak bisa mikir apa loh!?

Levy : Buah mangga di pinggir pasar

Buahnya manis enak rasanya

Jika ingin jadi pintar

Belajarlah beserta doa

1 hari setelahnya...

"Minggir-minggir gua mau liat nilai gua berapa?" teriak Natsu sambil nyerobot kedepan papan pengumuman.

"Uwaaa... " Natsu shock begitu juga dengan lainnya.

Dipapan tertulis :

**MAAF, SOAL ULANGAN KEMARIN TERTUKAR DAN AKAN ADA ULANGAN SUSULAN BESOK. Happy **

Satu per satu dari mereka tumbang di depan papan pengumunan

- END –

Behind the scene :

Miki : Yey *lompat2*

Hika : akhirnya selesai ^_^ kaki gue udah pegel duluan abis duel sama Miki –maksudnya main injek kaki gitu-

Miki : fic pelampiasan karna udah lama gak sekolah. Rasanya bosaaaaaaaaaannn banget. Gimana?

Hika : Butuh Review untuk menyumbangkan ke panti kegilaaan. #Sarap mode:on 'cause mos in new school.

Miki : Abaikan Hika.

Hika : Jaane minna ! Salam buat orang tua di rumah.

Miki : Ciao~


End file.
